


Lipgloss

by tattooed324b21



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed324b21/pseuds/tattooed324b21
Summary: "And that's all you taught me."





	Lipgloss

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the lipgloss thing that every rilaya shipper should know about. I honestly couldn't help but to write my own version

"I have a surprise, close your eyes." Maya said immedialtey, crawling through the window. Riley was laying across her bed doing nothing in particular, and stood up at the sound of her best friends voice.  
"Ooh, I love surprises." She smiled gidily. She noticed Maya had a plastic bag with her and her excitement grew even more.

"I love it already, lemme see!" She proclaimed. Maya sighed in content seeing what such simple things could to to her best friend. She pulled out a small tube and discarded the bag on Rileys floor.

"Okay, lip gloss. You put it on, smack your lips, and people love ya." Maya explained, before handing Riley the tube. She grinned widely, taking the sparkly substance from her best friend, and Maya just stared at her. "Its just lipgloss." She sighed. Riley started to vibrate on her heels and Maya rolled her eyes.

"Just let it out." She groaned.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY." Riley screeched, and Maya cringed.

"You a lotta work." She muttered. Riley opened the tube and tried to apply the sticky substance to her lips, but failed due to smiling too much and still shaking slightly from nervousness. Maya watched pitifully for awhile and Riley would raise it to her lips, grin, and lower it again on repeat for maybe five minutes, before she took it from her.

"Just let me do it. She mumbled. Riley nodded in agreement and Maya dipped the stick back into the tube for a moment, before raising it to Rileys lips. "Hold still she mumbled, and started to apply it. Riley froze as soon as it touched her lips, the gooey substance surprising her in its cool temperature. She looked up at the cieling at first, but then looked down to watch Maya as she dabbed it carefully across her lips.

Maya bit her lip and tried to force away her thoughts of Rileys lips on hers, which proved to be pretty damn hard with her having to stare at them to apply the lipgloss. She noticed how soft they were, and her hand stopped moving altogether, lost in thought.

"Maya." Riley whispered, and Maya shook herself out of her daydream. "Yeah. Sorry." She murmured, and her hand started to move again, until Rileys reaches up to grasp it. Her breathing became shaky as they just looked at each other.

Riley slowly put her fingers in the spaces of Mayas, letting the stick drop to the floor. Everything seems to be moving at an extremely slow pace, and it heightened their senses. Maya is all to aware of the way Riley is staring at her, eyes quickly glances down to look at her lips, then up again with a fascination in her eyes.

And then everything is fast.

Riley lunged forward and kisses Maya, making her stumble back a bit, but she reacts just as quickly and places her hands on her waist.

Maya taste the lipgloss and smiles a bit, proud of herself for picking such a delicious flavor- Kiwi Mango. She licks at Rileys lips, trying yo collect more if it on ger tongue, when Riley opens her mouth, and she realizes she likes this taste much better. The only way she knows to describe this taste is comforting. Her tongue is reaching into every corner of her best friends mouth trying to taste as much of her as possible. Riley pulls her back slightly until their lips separate.

"Well I did not see that coming when I came over." Maya grinned. Riley blinked.

"I'm sorry was that not okay?" She asked softly. Maya shook her head

"Are you kidding me? Of course that wasn't _okay_."

Riley's face drops and Maya tilts her head up again immediately.

"It was goddamn awesome!"


End file.
